The Princess Named Love
by AutumnMoon123
Summary: Right after the third book, will Ai really go back to Ai land? Or will she stay on Earth with Kent? She doesn't have much time left, she needs to give an answer. But what will happen when a friend comes to visit?


The Princess Named Love 

I'm a huge Princess Ai fan. I love her songs and since the story ended suddenly, I decided to _extend _it. I don't know if this will be one chapter long or if it will be longer. I'll have to see. For now enjoy my Princess Ai fic The Princess Named Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Ai or the characters.

Ai's POV:

"Even apart, we'll always be together." Kent wiped the tear that left my eye.

"I know. You'll always be with me Ai." I left Kent's back and walked over to Fa'an and Tess.

"Ready?" asked Fa'an. I slowly nodded.

"Good-bye Ai." Whirlwinds of air circled around the three of us,

"Please keep all parts in the gusts of wind at all times." Fa'an tried to cheer me up but failed. Kent waved good-bye. How will I live without him? I have to save my land but what about what I want?

"Kent…" I whispered. "Kent."

"Ai?" Tess looked in my way.

"Kent…KENT!" I walked towards the walls of wind. "Kent don't go!" I pushed my hand through the wind.

"AI!" Fa'an tried to hold me back but I broke from his grip. The wind stopped and I ran into Kent's arms.

"Let him come with us!" Tears of furry came now. "He comes or I stay!"

Nora's POV:

"No!"

"What is she doing Nora!" Kaz yelled.

"I don't know!" Why didn't she put up that much fight when I told her to leave? Does she love this human more?

"She needs to come back." Kaz went over to one of the several mirrors and opened a porthole. "Go get her!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"She'll come just give her time!" Kaz grabbed my arm and dragged me to the porthole.

"Don't come back until she's with you." With that he pushed me in.

"KAZ!"

Ai's POV:

"Kent comes or I stay."

"Princess, I can't do that it's too many people." Said Fa'an.

"Well find a way!"

"Well than leave someone behind!"

"Princess we all need to go back."

"She always this way?"

"Shut up Alexa!" Snapped Tess. A purple hole appeared in front of us. Wind started to pull at us.

"What the…?" Everyone covered their eyes but I covered Kent's and he covered mine. I didn't need the protection, but it was pleasant to see that he cared. A man was at the front of our group. Everyone let their hands drop and Tess went on one knee.

"Master Nora, so nice of you to join us. Care to help us drag Ai back to Ai-Land?"

"Shut up Alexa!" Tess snapped again.

"Nora?" I opened and closed my eyes until they adjusted. "Nora?" I saw the figure and at first I thought it was Kent, but then I realized that Kent was behind me. Plus he had silver hair instead of blonde.

"Yes Ai it's me."

"And who are you exactly?" Hikaru finally spoke up. "Ai belongs to my Kent!"

"Your Kent?"

"Yes, but since she stole him from me-" Kent elbowed him in the side, "with much grace and beauty, it's Ai's Kent now."

"Who are you?" asked Kent.

"He is-" Tess began but then was cut off by Nora.

"I'm Nora from Ai-Land. I'm the leader of the Revolutionaries."

"He is also an angel, don't you forget about that part!"

"Shut up!" Tess finally hit her sister.

"An angel?" Takeshi, Yoshi, Hikaru, and Kent said at the same time.

"Yes an angel." Everyone seemed surprised when I spoke. "What?"

"Ai you need to come back."

"Why?"

"Because you are the second revolution."

"What else?"

"Kaz will behead me if I don't bring you back soon. Or worse he'll come here himself."

"Why would that be bad?" Nora and I looked at Takeshi. "We, well I, can deal with him." Nora laughed.

"Good luck."

"Like I said earlier, I'm not leaving. I'll only go if Kent comes with me." Nora looked as if as if I had hit him.

"Ai can I speak with you?"

"Okay…"

"Ai…" Kent stepped forward as if to stop me.

"It's okay I'm only borrowing her."

"I'm not a toy!"

"Yes we know." Nora grabbed my hand and led me off to the side.

"What do you want Nora?" He looked around to see if anyone was close enough to listen to the conversation.

"How are you?"

"What?"

"How are doing? You've been away for such a long time. I was worried about you."

"What does it matter? I have to go back to Ai-Land, I'll lose Kent."

"You lost me when you left for Earth, what's the difference?"

"What's the difference? The difference is that when you left you left me! I love you and I was sure that you loved me!"

"I was convinced that you had moved on."

"What? How could I forget about you? We've been watching you all this time. I could never forget about you."

"Who's watching me?"

"Kaz and I have."

"Every minute of the day?"

"Basically yes."

"PERVERT!" I screamed at the top of my lings. Probably not good for my voice…

Kent POV:

"PERVERT!" That was Ai's voice!

"That creep!" I growled. I ran in the direction of her voice.

"Kent!" Hikaru's voice trailed behind me.

"Ai!" When I arrived to where she was I found Nora standing behind her with his hands covering her mouth.

"MuHnt..." Ai tried to say something.

"Let go of her!" I lunged at him, fists ready to punch. I almost hit him when he flew up. Up?

"Huh?" I just notice that Nora had wings. Well every angel has wings. I guess that I wasn't paying attention. Wait…!

"AI!"


End file.
